


You can't break but my heart can

by TheTrueFro



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, post volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Blake is more affected by Yang's close brushes with death than she lets on.I don't own RWBY no matter how much I want to.





	

Team RWBY had planned to spend awhile sleeping after the grim attack in town. So Yang is understandably confused when she is awoken by the door closing at 2 in the morning. Yang turns to the beds opposite her to see if it was Ruby going to get a late night snack but she is still in bed. Weiss and Zwei are cuddling so that just leaves Blake. Leaning over the edge of her bed she looks down at where her should be sleeping but the Faunus girl isn't there. Yang starts to worry that the black haired beauty has run off again. Considering that the last time she ran off, she came back with Sun she should probably go look for her before there is another person Yang has to secretly compete against for Blake's heart. So as quietly as she can she drops to the floor and leaves the room. As she steps out into the hallway she comes face to face with Pyrrha who is holding a glass of milk. Yang looks at the redhead, who mouths the roof to her. Yang nods her thanks before quickly making her way there. Upon reaching the roof, Yang is shocked to see Blake sitting on the edge shaking silently. Yang feels her heartbreak at the sight, so with a word she walks over to her partner, picks her up, turns her around, and wraps her up in the most comforting hug she can while stepping away from the edge in case either of them passes out. Blake doesn't say a word she just hugs Yang tightly and cries into her shoulder. Yang lowers herself to the ground and positions Blake so that she is sitting in Yang's lap. Either of them speak for the next ten minutes until Blake has stopped crying. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asks giving Blake a gentle squeeze. If helping Blake means she gets to cuddle with her crush she is going to do all she can do to help. Blake sits up so she can look at the blonde brawler. 

"I had a nightmare about something that has been bugging me for a while and I guess I just needed to let out some of what I'm feeling." Blake says. Yang is concerned by this.

"Would it help if you talked to me about what ever is bothering you?" Yang asks.

"No puns? This must really concern you." Blake can't help but tease. Yang raises an eyebrow at her feline friend.

"I came up and found you sobbing so of course I'm going to be concerned I thought I made it clear with my speech back before the dance. I care about you a lot. Now tell me what is the matter." Yang says.

"I'm terrified that something is going to happen." Blake says being as cryptic as she always is.

"To you?" Yang asks. Blake shakes her head as a few tears fall.

"No to you. You keep putting yourself in harms way and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you. You almost were almost killed yesterday by the human version of ice cream and after that you were slammed into the ground hard enough to create a crater. Let's also not forget when you were punched through a concrete pillar. You mean so much to me, Yang and I don't want to lose you." Blake says as she begins to cry even more. Yang pulls Blake back into the hug.

"Is that what happened in your dream, I die?" Yang asks. She feels Blake nodd against her shoulder.

"In my dream, my former partner from the White Fang suddenly shows up and cuts you down easily before my eyes and just before you die you say that you love me." Blake tells Yang before a sob racks her body. Yang is surprised by what her partner just told her. Yang runs her fingers through Blake's hair before placing a kiss right between her cat ears.

"I love you too Blake." Yang whispers. Blake pulls away to look Yang in the eye.

"Really?" Blake asks. Yang smiles and kisses her partner on the cheek.

"Since we met. Now let's go back to dorm and I'll cuddle your nightmares away." Yang offers before everything goes black. Yang awakens with a start. Sitting up Yang looks around the room. She isn't at Beacon she's on Patch and she wasn't comforting Blake because Blake left her just like Raven abandoned her and just like Ruby left her. At least when Weiss left Yang got to say goodbye. But Blake left without even a note as if they didn't mean anything to her, as if Yang meant nothing to her. And for the past few weeks Yang has been reliving the best moments she had with Blake only to wake up and remember that she is never coming back. Rolling on to her side she is overwhelmed by tears. "I love you Blake but I don't think I can forgive you."


End file.
